User talk:Poptartzu
Hi...........PLEASE LEAVE SOMTHING HERE!!!!! Im am no longer having a blank talk page, its o n my signature......CLICK ON IT! Or Nyan Cat will haunt you FOREVER! Ok? Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 18:47, March 8, 2012 (UTC)Oh my days...........Im a paralleogram! Kotoni~x Talk/Blog' Nyan Nyan Nyan!' Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kira Kotoni page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sapphirez (Talk) 16:29, 31 January 2012 Hey! hi! I'm Sadie AKA HirotoObsessedFangirlXD (the name is me in a nutshell, lol!) i just wanted to say thanks for reading my Truth or Dare fanfic, i really appreciate you commenting such a nice thing! :) you're really nice! HirotoObsessedFangirlXD 19:28, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Need some more help Hi Kotoni-chan sorry if i bother you but i am new so yah, oh! i deicide to call you Kotoni-chan( if that bothers you than im sorry i wont call you Kotoni-chan anymore! ok?.) anyways how do you put links cause getting ready for my story!. when its set please see it and commet on it!! well thanks PEACE Love ya sempai(sorry if you dont like it again. Oh! i love yah like a friend okay? okay.)--Inazuma11--- fangirlxxx123### 16:01, March 15, 2012 (UTC) The Words Colurs Hi Kotoni-chan Its Me Onigiri Chan Or Inazuma11 Fangirl123 and i Need Your help(again) HOW do you change the clours of the words Thanks In Advance! Oh! thanks On For Reading My Fanfiction! It Means A Lot To Me Well Bye Kotoni-Chan PEACE!--Inazuma11--- fangirlxxx123### 17:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) hi Kotoni-chan~ just wanted to ask, do you go on the actual Inazuma Eleven Wiki? if you do plz start doin the chats, theyre really cool and you'll meet loads of awesome people~ i do it and it'd be great to chat to you live online Have fun~ HirotoObsessedFangirlXD 09:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC) How to add categories? hiya Kotoni-chan! i just wanted to ask, how do you add categories to pages? i.e. 'Characters' 'Appearance' etc. i would really appreciate it if you could help me! Have fun~ Beleiving you are wind, written in the stars forever, soaring together forever more... 15:58, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi and Thank You ! Hello ! Thank you for leaving a message on my talk page ^^ and Thank you for reading my stories as well ! If you have any stories, I would like to read them too ! Kari 110 06:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) YOSH ! Yo Kotoni!!~ (Whoops, I forgot to put a heading..XD) Hey, Kotoni!! I have a question here... How did you put the picture of your character in the infobox? Like in your character, Kira Kotoni, how did you put her picture in the infobox? I'm sorry " I'm just a beginner here.. Thanks Kotoni! And for all the support, too. I hope you'll like the rest of the story, too~ Thanks, Kotoni!!~ NyanNyanNyanNyanNyan!!~ XD Hungry4ramen 07:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Would U Like To Join My Team? Hi Kotoni-Chan! Would U Like To Join My Team? Its White Miricales In The Third Fanfic Shin Aliea Strikers In Snowy Day.Well Im Not Forcin U ^^ Its Your Choice...But For Now Il Put U In The Team Temporarily Kay? Thx Again... Kotoniiiii!~ Thank you, so much!!~ Ahhhh!! I love it!!! Thanks for drawing it for me. I really appreciate it!~ You're really good at drawing! You made her look so cute! If you want me to draw something for you in return, just ask me! I don't mind at all! Thanks again, Kotoni!!~ Hungry4ramen 15:13, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Eye za Hando. Hey Kotoni, i know im late with it but i hope your not angry i made a hissatsu for your char in my story. Let my cold wind flow in your heart 18:18, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks... Thank you for informing me. There are no active admins here, so I and Raizza Shimono were given rollback rights, but none of us are even active. [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 02:39, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Kotoni please help me ! Dear kotoni, i need you're help because my fanmade character (Akuji Tsukiakari) need another style of drawing, just like what you did by Jason FireBlaze please if not ? It's ok then Thanks! Thanks for your drawing,its really good!I know its kinda hard work,but can you maybe also make Jason in his keeper version with the headband thingy?If not its OK!But i really would like it! Let my cold wind flow in your heart 19:33, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot Kotoni ! :) Btw,if you make the hair,the orange must be in the middle please like just as the pic on paper OK? Soz if i bothered you! Annoying thingy I know im getting kinda annoying now,and i have nothing so i wanted to ask:When is the second pic done? Soz if i bothered u but i am bored to death. Let my cold wind flow in your heart 16:24, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Akuji-san 18:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC)Kotoni you have write my name wrong it's Akuji-san not Akuki-san XD and by the way thanks that you did itAkuji-san 18:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC) THANKS,THANKS AND THANKS AGAIN Thanks that you made a sprite of Akuji Your request~ Don't be shy, Kotoni! I won't get angry :D It's okay by me! I'll get on it! Hungry4ramen 12:05, April 21, 2012 (UTC) MESSAGES BRB MESSAGE Kotoni i want to ask you about making a sprite to a character, i want you to make a sprite for Noah Dreams please make it if not it's ok then :) Heyyy~ On deviantart, you have to be at least 13 years old to have an account. There's actually a FAQ for Frequently Asked Questions.. To see what I'm talking about, type this in:' help.deviantart.com/696/' Or if you have any other questions, you could just search it in that FAQ. And when you visit the site, you'll see a button on the top-right corner that says: "'Join Deviantart for free" So yeah, it's free XD Thanks, Kotoni, and I hope I helped!~ About your request, I'm almost done! Here it is! You're very welcome! :) Good luck, too!~ And for the sprites...The first one... *Sprite Type: Medium *Hair color: Orange *Eye color: Green *Sprite template: Aphrodi (I planned to make him look like Rese XD But he doesn't have a GO Sprite XDDD) *Skin color: Fair tone *Uniform: Chaos *Additional details: Uhh, since he has long hair..could you make it look somewhat like a ponytail instead? By erasing some of the long hair at the back. (So sorry if that confuses you! XD) Second one: *Sprite type: Medium *Hair color: Brown *Eye color: Blue *Sprite template: Ichinose (I planned to make him look like Tasuku XD Due to the resemblance! XP) *Skin Color: Fair tone *Uniform: Raimon *No additional details! I hope you don't mind if I placed the info on you talk page! I'm sorry if it sounds confusing...If you'd like anything in return or as a thank you present, just tell me! Hungry4ramen 14:39, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For The Sprite! Hi Kotoni! Sorry For The Late Reply But The Sprites AWESOME! If You Dont Mind If I Want A Second One Later May I? Anyways Sorry For Late Reply DX But The Sprites Really Cool Kotoni! Thanks For The Sprite Kotoni! If You Want ANYTHING In Return (Exept Drawing DX Sorry) Il Try My VERY BEST To Help You! Thanks Again Kotoni! Byyyyeeee~! --"Im Gonna Reach For The Stars!...Although They Look Pretty Far~ 07:27, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Whaddaya think about: THE HEADBAND About the second pic,i know this is kinda annoying,but the "Tomorrow" was like,4 days ago...When is my pic done?Let my cold wind flow in your heart 19:21, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok then... Ok,ill wait for it then. Let my cold wind flow in your heart 18:33, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, once again!!~ + Teams Hey, Kotoni!~ Thanks so much for the sprites! They're awesome!!~ (I kept them too, if you don't mind :D) About the team...I'd love to join!!~ *Name: Hanikamiya Tasuku *Position: MF *Number: 7/11/12 *Hissatsu: I'm still busy in the making, but you can make up a hissatsu technique if you want to. I'll put more up soon. *Keshin: Same here XD Still busy, I'll put it soon! Thanks again, Kotoni!!~ Hungry4ramen 05:07, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi again, Kotoni~ I just wanted to ask, since you added a character of mine to your team..do I have to add a category for him? Should I put him in the Kaiousei Gakuen category? Thanks, as always, Kotoni!!~ Hungry4ramen 01:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) May I Join Your Team? Hiya, Kotoni-chan~ Is it too late to join Kaiousei Gakuen? If it is then that's okay~ But if it isn't, could I join? Name: Miku Kiseki (she prefers to be called Kiseki-chan or Kii-chan) Position: MF Number: Any other than 13 Hissatsu: Fuyu Yuki, Perfect Darkness (Perfect Darkness is a shoot hissatsu as well as hissatsu tactic, feel free to ue the hissatsu tactic vers. for the team~) , Lunar Lights (page isn't finished yet), Black Magic (page under construction), Silver Wings (page not ready yet) Keshin: None (I'm making one though) it's okay if it's too late to join, i won't mind~ Have fun! Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 15:22, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the pic!I really like it! Let my cold wind flow in your heart 19:35, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Invitation An invitation to Inazuma Chronos, a team, would you like to join? Chong Kah How 10:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC) from Akuji-san Can you make a category for the blue flames chapters if not it's ok Akuji-san 15:31, April 27, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san is the BOMBAkuji-san 15:31, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Good luck btw thanks that you wanna make a category for The Blue Flames From Akuji-san do you completed the question of the fanmade character ? Because it was a long time that i asked you so if you are still working at. Good luck ! if not. You did you're work :) Akuji-san 18:23, April 27, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san is the BOMBAkuji-san 18:23, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Categories... Hey, Kotoni!!~ Umm, you wouldn't mind if I added Tasuku to the Kaiousei Gakuen category, right? And, I wanna ask...How do you make a category page? I plan to add a category page for my team...But I don't know how! XD Thank you so much!!~ Hungry4ramen 14:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks, Kotoni! You were a huge help!!~ Thanks, again!!~ Hungry4ramen 03:44, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Come to chat pls! From Akuji-san From Akuji-san You're request! I hope you'll like it! and btw if it's terrible just ask me i will fix it :) Yo Kotoni!!~ I just wanted to invite you to my new fanfic... Look here for more info: Past and Present Main Page/Summary Feel free to say no, it's fine! :D You may fill this up: *Past and Present fanfic -Name: -Age: (10 years ago) -Personality: (when he/she was a child) Child-hood appearance -Additional details Allow me to explain...Past and Present is a fanfic that took place 10 years ago. After Hanikamiya Tasuku had an accident and before Rese Hanikamiya went to Raimon. Therefore, it takes place between those 10 years. You may read my latest blog post for more info: User blog:Hungry4ramen/Two NEW Fanfics! Also.. are member slots for Kaiousei Gakuen still available? If they are..could Rese join in? Either as a manager or a defender..anything's fine :) Most info are in her page, too. Again, it's fine if you won't, I understand ^^ And...your request is finished!! Here you go!!~ Thank you!!~ Hungry4ramen 03:34, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Keshin Armed Hello!I am asking if you maybe want to make Jason FireBlaze Keshin armed. I am asking this to Kotoni~x and Hungry4ramen,because i maybe want to see two versions if its OK. Let my cold wind flow in your heart 09:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC)